


Reality becomes the dream

by reader_by_default



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_by_default/pseuds/reader_by_default
Summary: Clarke and Raven are saved by a stranger while out in the woods. With no idea where she came from, she proves herself to Lexa and the others she is an honorable adversary in the war brewing around them.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Trees. The first of my senses to reconnect my mind to body, hearing the soft breeze in the leaves. I take a deep breathe trying to regain any remnants of real life, only to be torn away as the very breathe I take, burns my chest with an audible wheeze. I guess its safe to say a broken rib or two judging by the radiating fire consuming my chest at the moment. The pain sparks my brain into full speed as I try to take in inventory that is my body and its entirety. My first realization is Im lying face down in what I can only assume is grass, the scratchy yet soft patch dampening my skin and itching my face. I tense my muscles to register any feeling, or lack there of, before my attempt to move. Refusing to open my eyes just yet for fear of what I might see, scared to gauge what situation I put myself in now. Im having an inner monologue with myself at this point; “what the hell happened” “Why am I lying on the ground” “Please for the love of GOD, let my cloths still be on”…

Moment of truth, I tell myself. I take note of how stiff my body feels while trying to lift my body in a push-up motion, only to fail miserably as my arms start to shake and give out; adding pressure on my already burning lungs. My breathe, again, leaves my body with the force as if somebody punched me.. and trust me, I know that feeling.

“Well that sucked” I gasped out loud to myself. 

I decided to lay for a few moments longer, like I had a choice, and tried to regain my breathe again. My mind still fuzzy of the events playing before me. I roll myself onto my back and run my hands down my face smearing the dirt and sweat further with a heavy sigh. 

“Moment of truth”, I tell myself as I cautiously drag my hands further down past my collar bone yearning for the feel of fabric, and hallelujah we have a shirt people! I shut my eyes and eagerly fist bump the air only to completely regret when a shot of pain consumes me again. 

“ugh! son of a….” I directly clutch my right side and blow out a ragged breath trying to calm my racing heart and dull the pain. 

“well then, moving onto plan B, ey Hunter. Sit here and figure out what the hell is going on!” trying to rewind my mind to the last moment I actually remember was a mission itself. I get bits and pieces of broken buildings, burned out cars and fire and bursting light and…. Sammie and Tank! I remember their faces in the flash of light and then nothing. Everything just ends. I clamp my palms over my eyes and groan. “What is going on?!” I feel tears stinging my eyes but not willing them to shed. Now is not the time to be weak, now is the time to be strong and keep moving forward even if the destination is unknown. 

———————————————————————————————-  
“Clarke! Clarke will you wait up!” Raven shouts trying to gain the blondes attention. 

Clarke slows her pace and looks back with a smirk, “Whats wrong Reyes? Cant keep up!” 

“Um obviously not Griffin! Raven states like its the most obvious thing in the world, pointing to her leg encompassed by a stiff brace. “Where are we going that you are in such a rush?” Raven brushes the sweat off her brow as she tries to catch her breathe. 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her friends sass but knew Raven had a point. She couldn't help the adrenaline and sense of adventure after last nights storm and flash of light she witnessed some where close in the woods. She didn't know if she was the only person in the Capitol to witness it, but she was gonna make sure to be the first to discover it. She could of sworn she saw something like a shooting star falling into the woods. After all this time could there be more survivors from the Ark? Why had it taken so long for this ship to finally fall to Earth? How did it survive for so long? All these thoughts were clouding her head that she hadn't realized she picked up her pace again. 

“Clarke! Seriously!? Im going to kick your ass when I catch you! Raven huffed in irritation. For the love of God women, tell me where we are going?!” Raven tried to pick up her pace to an almost gallop in order to keep her blonde haired friend within sight. “I don't know how Lexa puts up with this girl” Raven murmurs under her breathe.

“I heard that!” Clarke shouts over her shoulder once again slowing her pace to a stop for Raven to catch up. “First off Lexa finds it endearing and calls me cute” Clark states matter of factly sticking out her tongue “And secondly, last night during the storm I saw something when lighting struck out here last night”

“Something like what?” Raven asked

“Something like… I don't know, a shadow or something. Maybe a ship, Im not sure but I know something fell out here and Im going to find it.” the blonde said.

“wow wow, hold up!” Raven groaned holding up her hands. “You mean to tell me you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to go find something you may or may not have seen? ugh! The Commander is gonna be so mad at me…”

Clarke came to a halt and turned around with a raised eyebrow “Why?”

With eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring Raven growled “because Im going to make the future Mrs. Commander disappear in the deep dark scary woods!” Claaaaaarkkeee, Id much rather be sleeping then trampling through the cold night on a treasure hunt!”

Clark giggled and made her way over to Raven grabbing her arm and draping it over her shoulders for the brunette to take some weight off her leg. “Jeez Ray you're so dang grumpy these days” Raven huffed and shoved Clarke. “in all honesty though Raven, I brought you because if it is a ship or something mechanical who better to bring then the smartest person I know when it comes to this stuff. I also figured you could have dibs on the scraps before anyone else.” Clarke smiles an exaggerated smile to help persuade her point.

“Such a sweet talker you are Griffin, the Commander must just swoon over you huh?”

“Shut up Ray. So are you going to help me or not? I'll help you walk back if yo..”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh, fine! You are right to have me and my huge brain come with you. Just slow it down a little will ya? We are farther out then normal and if I lose you, Im going to lose my shit if someone pops out of the creepy trees and kills me. I will haunt you for the rest of your life Griffin.” Raven glares at Clarke making her terror come off as a threat. “Are we at least close? I sorta need to pee.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again and started moving forward with Raven. Im not 100% sure but I think we are about half a mile away, and you are like a child sometimes! I told you to go before we lef-“ there was a loud rusting in the trees close by startling the girls from their bickering.

“Ummm what was th-” Raven whispered only to lose track of that thought as an arrow came inches away from her face penetrating the tree behind them.

Both girls immediately made eye contact, breathing seemed to stop completely.

Another rustle caught their attention to their left where a large figure came out about 50 ft away with another arrow at the ready. 

“Run!” Clark snapped Raven out of her daze when her arm tightened her hold around the brunettes torso and started to move them the opposite way of the large warrior. Raven tried her absolute hardest to keep pace with Clarke, unfortunately her leg decides at that very moment to spasm and seize as Raven fell forward from intense pain. Stumbling forward Clark tried to double back. She caught sight of the brooding warrior chasing after them, and to make things worse anther two flanking him. ‘Raven, get up, they’re right behind us!” Clark panicked. She tried to rush to Ravens’ aide only to jump back as another arrow passed her head. She could hear the snaps of the other strings from their bows. Clarke was flooding with panic knowing she couldn't just leave Raven, she only had one option. Watching as her closest friend struggled to her feet clearly out of breathe she had to do something, anything. Clarke pulled out her reliable pistol from her waistband firing two quick shots in the direction of her enemy. 

“Get out of here Clarke! I can’t outrun them, my leg.. its numb” Raven all but rushed out knowing her friend would never leave her.

“NO! Im going to draw them away from you enough to hide!” Clark heard the men start towards them again and aimed for the closet one and pulled the trigger. It was a a perfect shot to his chest. The other two scattered out of sight.

“I am not taking the rap for you to do something as stupid as being bate! Lexa will behead me herself if anything happened to you! Please Clarke just run! Give me the gun and Ill try and hold them off while you run and get help!” Help, that was a good two miles away, Raven knew this much. With the caliber of the blondes gun she was hoping the piercing sound alone would draw the attention at the Capitol. 

With an aggravated sigh Clarke took aim for the next warrior she took sight on. With a quick pull of the trigger she hit her target in the right shoulder. “Shit. Get ready to run Raven! I’ll take care of the other two and come back for you!” Without another word Clark took off in the direction they came hoping the men would follow her. 

“CLARKE!” Raven tried to shout after her friend. “Damn that stubborn women!” Raven managed to stand on her own to feet and tried to rub out her seizing muscle. She could hear the shots ringing out in the distance igniting her drive to run and hide like Clarke ordered. The brunette took off in the opposite direction to take cover in the trees and wait it out. Not five feet after she made it to the thick trees did an arrow whiz by her head stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned her head to see the massive figure of a man taking chase on her. In sheer panic Raven picked up pace blocking out the searing pain in her leg. She came upon thicker brush and steep hills knowing any fall now would result in some serious injuries. Thats it! She needed to lead this beast near and hopefully somehow, some way push his hulking ass down the rocky ledges. Raven weaved through the high grass and towering trees with the result of sneaking up from behind. She saw an opening in the distance figuring the warrior would follow in order for her to put this plan into place. She could here arrows whirling and snapping around her, “this better freaking work. Im to pretty to die!” Raven grunted out losing her breathe. She was peaking the clearing and just beyond that was the cliff. With a quick glance back to spot her attacker she felt her body collide with a hard object….

———————————————————————————————-

“Ok…. ok, I got this” I pep myself up as I stand on shaky legs, readying to pull my hand away from the tree anchoring me steady. I blow out a the breathe I didn't realize I was holding as I am now standing and gaining my bearings. I took notice to the ledge about 20 feet away. Thats my target. Hopefully its high enough I'm able to get a clearer image of just exactly where it is I.. landed? I heard a loud bang in the clearing capturing my full attention. I craned my neck to glance being me, waiting for another bang. I hear another another two shots even farther away. Even with the knowledge the gun fire seems to be moving away from me, adrenaline took its tool willing me to get my ass moving once and for all. I tentatively let go of the tree I have a death grip on and plant my feet solidly digging my heels into the soft dirt. One second I’m smirking thinking I conquered the world with all the effort it took to stand only to be tackled hard on the right side by what I assumed was a damn bear, landing on top of me, yet AGAIN taking that hard earned air from my lungs.

“seriously” I groan out feeling the body stiffen on top of me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They say the eyes are the windows to someones soul, where all the emotions flourish to the point you know what they are thinking… well these dark auburn eyes were pissed. When I say pissed I mean there was a fire in these eyes that burned my own soul. That “bear” which hit me with the force of a car was nothing but a petite brunette more relatable to a cub. After our little run in with each other she landed on top of me with her head tucked between my neck and shoulder like a couple would hug lying down. Her head popped up suddenly with her eyes stretched wide and hands shoot out in panic as if I was actually on fire. Without thinking she pushed her self up to be keeling with both hands beside my head… now in any other situation I’d be more then a little excited to have a beautiful brunette straddling me, but now was not the time for my signature smirk and wink. 

I was too caught up in the eyes boring through me to react to the palm smacking across my face followed by a hefty punch snapping me back to reality. 

“um OW!” driving my hips up and swinging my leg up and over I swiftly change our positions all while trying to hold her hands above her head. 

“Sto- “ SLAP, “jeez calm down lad-” PUNCH I had enough and with a little more force then I wanted to use, grabbed both arms and laid my body flat against hers. 

“BLOW ME ASSHOLE!” The scrappy brunette bellowed out. “JUST KILL ME, I WONT TELL YOU ANYTHING SO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC TIME. GET OFF ME!” 

To say I was stunned is putting it lightly. ‘What are you talking about? You tackled me remember?” I couldn't help but stare at this girl, she was beautiful. Amber eyes, full lips and a body of a goddess…. She flailed her body every which way to break lose of my grip.

“I'm not going to hurt you, just please stop resisting” I tried in the most soothing voice I could muster given the situation. 

“Oh trust me, its not you I’m worried about!” the brunette muttered out as her eyes grew big again with fear as she peered over my shoulder. I was very off my game this morning considering how I failed to hear loud footsteps closing in behind me. 

“What do you mea-“ Giant strong hands grabbed the back of my jacket and threw me like a weightless rag doll. Landing on my left side sliding in the grass until my spine collided with a tree stopping me dead. “I. Really. Really. HATE. This. Place.” I grunted trying to gasp for air. My new found friend was shouting out her feelings on the situation as well. Looking up I saw the ogre in furs grab the brunette by the neck lifting her up while producing a sharp knife from behind his waste band. 

Now, now I’m pissed. I clench my fists feeling the adrenaline flood my veins, pupils dialing and heart rate increase focusing my mind on the what I’ve been trained to do, kill. With a slow, deep breathe I relax my mind. 

Forced breathes and the sound of feet kicking a against a tree stump draw me out of my bubble. My eyes snap open zoning in slow motion onto the target, senses heightened to the point I feel clarity. From my angle I can see the ogre talking to the brunette, a smirk ghosting his features, raising the knife to her neck. I’m already on my feet as I charge the large man at full speed.

“Yo Shrek!” is all it took for him to lose focus turning his body slightly towards the sound of my voice. He lowers the knife just enough to safely tackle them both to the ground….

—————————————————————————————————————————-

I notice the blonde struggling to run with two other ogres closing in fast, swords at the ready. I sigh knowing I promised to help her, but absolutely hate running. I hear voices in the distance closing in fast to our location, I need to go and now. I run in the direction after the blonde as fast as I can move in order to gain some ground on them. I hear a war cry of sorts closing in on them where I see the young girl thrust out her arm with the gun only for one of the ogres to knock it out with a swift motion followed by a forceful back hand across the face knocking her to the ground unconscious.

I take large strides as I come close gaining momentum jumping up thrusting my legs kicking hard against the warrior behind while wrapping my arms around the other one in front of his chest forcing him hard to the ground. I managed to knock one out but the other was a different story. He was faster then expected jumping to his feet and swinging with a cause aiming high for my throat. I easily dodge the strikes one after another. I see my opening when the ogre gets sloppy forcing his full weight into the swing, I round kick him square in the jaw then sweeping his feet from underneath him causing him to fall limp. 

“CLARKE, RAVEN!” I hear shouted from just over the tree line in multiple frantic voices. I can feel the ground moving as the hooves stomp the turf, they're close and in numbers. I peer at the girl laying motionless, deciding what my options are from here. With a heavy sigh I know I cant just leave her here, I don't know what the others are capable of. I stride over to one of the fallen balls of fur and grabbing their daggers storing them away where I can quickly and walk over to the blonde. 

“CLARKE, RAVEN, WHERE ARE YOU!” the voices are close enough I can feel the staggered breathes of the tired party. Without taking the names into thought or consideration I keep to the task at hand bending down and lightly shake the girl. “Hey, hey I need you to wake up” Not even so much as an eye flutter. “Great” I mumble lifting the small women into my arms carrying her bridal style. The moment I stand erect is the moment I caught myself staring into cold, hard, amazingly emerald green eyes. This women sat on her horse with a purpose and my god was she gorgeous. Are all the women here this mind blowingly hot? She broke her gaze from mine staring at the limp body I hold in my arms. Her eyes softened and what I can only imagine as a sigh of relief only to be replaced with rage again staring me down. 

She clicked her horse closer to me, close enough to see a small army trailing her. The rider looked over my shoulder seeing the two dormant warriors with a raised eye brow. 

“I am Lexa kom Trikru, Commander of the 13 clans…” she spoke with authority enough to send chills down my spine. I had to figure out a way to get out of this alive while surrounded by a freaking army. 

“Well?!” her tone snapped me back to the conversation at hand.

“um, I apologize, what was the question” I could see her jaw set and rage heighten as her face hardened. “Lexa” quickly jumped down from her horse taking long purposeful strides towards me.

“What clan do you preside from? You do not look like any of my allies, so I ask again.. Who are you?”

“Oh, ugh my name is An-“ I was cut off by a low grunt from behind me, but before I could fully answer, my head snapped back by an annoyed loud voice.

“Put her down or I’ll kill you where you stand!” Oh look another beautiful women yelling at me…. “And where is Raven!”

I heard “the Commander” try to rush me from behind while the other pushed forward.

I held the blonde closer to my chest while I took a quick step back kicking the feisty brunette in the abdomen and the raccoon faced beauty with a subtle back kick hard to her ribs. 

The commander was quick to her feet, a reaction I was impressed with and held her sword out with a steady hand. Her voice was harsh, yet calm…

“Hand over Wanheda to me.”

My look of confusion must of been a dead giveaway for the so called Commander as she lowered her blade and spoke more directly “The women you have in your arms name is Clarke Griffin of Skaikru and she is my g.. my ally. I will give and do anything to have her back unharmed. Please.

The feisty brunette was now getting to her feet with a real pissed off huff. “She is important to us all and we will do anything to have her back, anything” She gripped her sword tight.

Without a seconds hesitation I step forward to the commander while holding out the blonde, Clarke, to her as carefully as possible. I wasn't hear to make enemies or hurt anyone and I wanted them to see that.

Lexa closed the gap quickly and took Clarke from my arms carrying her back to a very large, bulky hunk of a man. He took Clarke and placed her own the raccoon ladies horse.

The little brunette spoke with a desperation in her voice “Where is Raven. She was with Clarke, you have to know where she is!”

“I..”

I didn't have time to answer as Lexa again turned my way with a kinder demeanor and thanked me again asking me my name.

“Hunter. Anya Hunter.”

“I apologize in advance for what happens next Anya Hunter” and subtly nods her head.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried editing this during the Wynonna Earp mid season finale... yikes. Stay with me in this, I promise it gets better and story flows better. The next chapter I will add POVs.


End file.
